The Tale of the 2 Dragonborn
by ZerotheAntiHero
Summary: 2 Dragonborn 1 epic story. It will keep you wanting more.
1. Chapter 1

Spryo's Journal

By

Megaman97

Prologue

It had taken a few weeks to get into Skyrim illegally from Hammerfell. Skyrim is an old land and home to the Nords a hardy and stubborn people. The time of my arrival was in 312 2nd night of the month of Rain's Hand. In this land and all the lands we used sharpened swords tempered and sharpened in the best forges. It is a place of harsh snowy gales and home to the biggest mountain in the world. This is where the story takes place but where I come from its different. My old home in the harsh desert with the rolling mounds of sand dunes over the vast landscape. Now he had to admit that while living there it was tough but had to leave under an order from the chief. He was to go to Skyrim and see if the Nords land was ripe for taking. This was supposed to be an easy infiltration and then _**me Spryo**_ could head back home. While going across a common road to what is believed to be a town called Riverwood. While Spryo was checking his supplies and his map he heard talking up ahead. He checked if his sword was well oiled then moved off the path to check who the voices belong to. He had been told that there was to be a war happening in Skyrim. That's why the chief had sent him. To see which side was weaker during the end the pounce on the unsuspecting side. Now back to Spryo as he slowly snuck up on a small but strong group of soldiers. By their colors of blue he suspected that the patrol group of ten was on the Stormcloaks side. There were too sides to this war the _**Stormcloaks **_and _** Imperials.**_ The Stormcloaks were led by the infamous Ulfric Stromcloak. The Imperials were led by the ok General Tulius. The war was fought for political and religious reasons but that long explanation can be left for another time. As he stealthy came across the group there was the infamous Jarl of Windhelm himself. Just when he was deciding whether to confront them or not they were surrounded by imperial troops. They last thing he remembered during the quick fight was a pommel of a sword hitting his head.

_**Chapter 1**_

As I slowly opened my eyes I realized that I was moving. I was now in a different part of Skyrim with 4 other men in the back of a horse drawn carriage. Their hands where bond but the leader of the infamous group of Stormcloaks was gagged and bond. As I was pondering over why he was gagged the man with dirty blond hair acknowledged that I was awake and gave me a friendly greeting. I gave him a nod but given are current predicament I didn't see anything to be happy about. As we continued the man introduce himself as Ralof. Then a horse thief who had been quiet the moment before was now blaming Ralof and his band of Stormcloaks. I soon drifted of thinking of home and where we were being taken. Then the horse thief inquired about the man with the gag on. Before Ralof could answer the question the Imperial guiding the carriage told us to shut up. Completely ignoring the Imperial driver Ralof explain he was with the band of Stormcloaks and that was their leader. I of course knew this from the briefing the chief had given me. But then I thought that if the caught the leader weren't we going to a chopping block. Just as I thought of this impending doom the thief voiced what I was thinking in a very panicked voice. Then Helgens towers loomed overhead and it sent an ominous feeling down my spine. As we passed through the small town we were watched as if we were animals. I did not like the prospected of dieing here after being falsely named as an enemy. Maybe I could explain that I crossed illegally and just pay the fine. I was jerked out of my thoughts as the carriage came to an abrupt stop. Then someone called to us saying that we had to get off the carriage and tell them our names. They already knew Ulfric and as he walked toward the block he walked with a defiance of a man who was willing to die for his belief. Ralof listlessly said his name and sauntered over to the line of people for the block. Then it was the thief's turn but he yelled that he wasn't supposed to be here and ran down the road we had come. Not even ten seconds down the road an arrow sprouted from his back. I knew it was an instant kill and that there archer was good because of the pool of blood around the thief. So I decided against running and as the called me up I said my name with no emotion. He promised my body parts would be returned to Hammerfell. Since I was last I followed the captain to the line surrounding the chopping block. The General (the one mentioned in the prologue) asked the local priest to give us our last rights. I zoned out thinking of home and the uncompleted mission. Then I saw a man who was completely defiant and wanted to get it over with. He demanded his death be quick and wished his brothers in arms a farewell and that he would save a spot at the feasting table in Sovngarde.

_**Chapter 2**_

As he walked up the Legate (second in command) set him on his knees as the executioner readied his axe. He said his last words and the next thing we knew his head rolled into a basket put there before they started. Then the Legate looked at me and I knew I was screwed. She said that the Redguard yes me was next. I silently cursed her and slowly walked toward my impending doom. Then we heard the sound of giant beating wings. We all looked around for the source of the sound but seeing nothing continued. Then we heard a faint roar but chose to ignore it. As he got ready to strike get this a dragon landed on the tower behind him. Someone screamed dragon but I barely noticed because the dragon seemed to be staring at me and judging me. Then it roared a mighty powerful roar the literally shock the heavens. Meteors started falling and I was knocked over but amazingly unscratched. I heard someone called me and the voice sounded familiar. I looked up (remember my hands are still bond) and see Ralof free and holding a war axe. I forced myself up and ran toward a nearby tower when one of those evil fire balls of doom nearly hit me. I ran and jumped through the open door which was immediately closed behind me. I got up to see Ulfric and Ralof finishing a conversation. Ulfric was going solo while Ralof and I tried to find another way to escape the dragon. I was about to ask if he could cut the bonds off but he took off up the stairs and I had no choice but to follow. We were part of the way up the tower steps when the dragon burst through the wall and breathed a long breath of fire. Then it stopped seeming satisfied with its work it flew off. I felt a little lucky but focused on finding a way out without getting burned to a crisp or eaten. Then Ralof suggested that we jump through the hole in the wall and on to the 2nd floor of a house right next to us. I was a little skeptical at first but agreed to go first after seeing a hole in the house. Ralof said he'd follow. I jumped but with my arms still bound I barely landed up right. I ran and jumped through a hall in the 2nd floor wooden floorboards. I looked behind and didn't see Ralof and I figured he got caught up with something. I ran out a nearby door to see a life or death scene. There was a small boy that I swore I'd seen from the carriage. He stood in front of the very dragon that had been attacking the whole time. When the dragon seemed to be ready to spout fire again I saw a heroic scene. An imperial soldier seemed to solidify out of nowhere and grabbed the boy barely getting the boy and himself out of the way. He saw me and gestured me to come forward and I complied. He ordered the boy to stay with an older man and said to go with him if I wanted and chance at living. So I followed close behind and we zipped past a few burnt homes. As we were passing a brick wall a webbed wing appeared in front of me and scared me. This webbed hand was none other than the dragons. Then as quick as it happened it flew up and away again to wreak more havoc. We ran through a nearly completely burned home and ran out into a courtyard were chaos was finding its new home. The man and I now identified as Hardvar ran into another courtyard to a tower that had yet to be severely damaged. About half way through the courtyard we ran into Ralof. After a quick exchange of comments I was left with a choice with not enough time to decide. I would either follow Ralof into the tower or Hardvar. Imperial or Stromcloak which one to trust to help me escape. I was shaken out of my thoughts when the dragon roared and reminded me where I was. I had a very tough decision to make.

_**Chapter 3**_

After some seriously quick thinking (think I broke the record) I choose Ralof for reasons which would be explained later. I ran towards him and used my shoulder to bash the door open and dived inside. Once inside we inspected our surroundings. There were several banners hanging around and a dead body on the other side of the large room. I then requested that he finally cut my bonds since he still had his war axe. But instead he took out a knife and cut them. By now I trusted him and respected his skill with the axe. Then we inspected the body and found that it had: a Stormcloaks cuirass, boots, and gauntlets. Since I was in ragged clothes given to prisoners I quickly switched out. I also noticed a war axe near the body. Although I loved to use swords it would have to do until we got out of here or I found one. While given the axe a few practice swings Ralof saw a door we hadn't noticed and checked the lock. There was also one on the other side we both decided to check out. But as he reached it we heard voices and hid on either side of the doorway. As they neared the door I recognized one of the voices. One was the voice of the legate while the other I had no idea. As I remembered how the legate had called my name and not the masterminds made me think of vengeance. So I silently got out the small war axe while Ralof brought out two of his own. As they stepped through the threshold we pounced. It was pretty quick because it was 2 on 2 and we had the advantage of surprise. Before I finished the legate, she begged for mercy. Usually I'm very merciful but then I remembered she showed no mercy when I told her I was innocent. So I finished her with little to no remorse. I then realized that they fought with swords and had heavy armor. With heavy armor I could absorb more damage and laden out my own. So I quickly changed while Ralof scouted ahead. I also took the sword which I swung and slashed with the precision of a master. With that we set off ready to fight off any opposing threats blocking our way.

_**Chapter 4**_

We went through the door the previous 2 Imperials had made their appearance. We found a passage that lead down and I started to feel hope. As we got down the stairs a part of the ceiling collapsed and nearly crushed us both. Luckily there was a door a few feet from the rumble left unscathed. We were about to walk through when all of a sudden I heard voices on the other side and from the sound of it there were 2 of them. I whipped out my sword and crouched down to muffle my approach as much as I could. I silently opened the door with Ralof doing the same thing as I was to sneak up on them. I was getting close when my luck ran thin and one of them turned around. I thought to myself "you can't be serious. Using the mastery of the blade I charged both to end it quickly. Even though I was shorter than most I was the strongest person in my village and so they underestimated me. Ralof took one while I took the other. I messed with him a bit making him think he had the advantage. Then I saw Ralof finish his and decided to end it. I stabbed him in the abdomen then pulled out only to spin and slash him in the same area. Then I noticed that a barrel was slightly open and decide to check it out before checking the dead men. In there I scored several potions and other supplies. Then I checked the men for keys and other valuables. All I found were a few gold pieces while Ralof scouted ahead. Once I caught up we continued. As we were going down some stairs we heard fighting up ahead. Ralof and I burst into and executioners room to the sight of some Stormcloaks fighting the executioner. (Yes the same one that was about to chop my head off earlier.) I grew furious and charged forward to help taken down. With the combined force of three people he was beaten fairly easily. Once downed we checked the cells for anything useful. In one cell I saw gold coins and a book of some sort. Having some skill with magic I recognized it to be a destruction spell book of some sort. (A/N: for people not familiar with the series the spells are centered on several schools of magic: Illusion, Alteration, Destruction, and Conjuration.) Knowing a spell could help later I asked if anyone of the men and women around had a look pick. Ralof had 13 which I gladly accepted. After the first few attempts I learned that these locks where different from the ones at home. After 4 failed attempts I finally got the door open. Once inside I saw a dead mage, 6 pieces of gold and the book. Knowing I was more of a warrior than a mage I took the book and gold and left the mages body after checking it for gold. Once done I joined Ralof and a woman that had fought with us at a doorway. I saw it lead down and hopefully out. With that we entered ready to face anything to get out of here alive and unscathed.

_**Chapter 5**_

As we descended down I got the feeling it was going to be easy to get out if there was an exit. We ran around a corner only to meet 3 Imperial troops that started to fire arrows. I ran past the first to engage the third one. While charging forward I toke in my surroundings. We were fighting in a small cavern with oil in one section in the room. I got an idea and with the little magic I knew I summoned fire to my left hand and ran past him. Of course he took the bait and ran into my trap. I got out of the oils radius and let a stream of fire loose from my left hand. The unknowing Imperial was left with a surprised look on his face when he burn to a crisp. I noticed my comrades were finished fighting and also nearly burned the woman as well. I apologized then noticed a tunnel seeming to lead deeper into the underground passageways. The women offered to stay back and guard while Ralof and I scouted forward. We went separate ways each wishing the other luck in their escape. Further down the passage we ran into giant frostbite spiders that with are skills we easily dealt with. A little further down we found a drawbridge. I pulled the lever and the drawbridge fell down and we continued. Before even stepping five feet into the cavern we heard a crash and boulders destroyed the small bridge. We knew the woman wouldn't be escaping that way. That is if we didn't run into a dead end first. But we continued on never giving up hope. As we continued on my hope raised as I saw a light signifying a way out. I was about to run forward toward to freedom. When a firm hand on my shoulder stopped me. Knowing it was Ralof I was about to ask the meaning of this when he then made a gesture to stay quite. I complied and checked my surroundings again and was surprised to see a sleeping cave bear. Ralof then whispered that we had 2 options. We could either try and sneak past it or shot an arrow from the spot we were at. But being the warrior I am I ran forward and before the bear could move I stabbed its side effectively killing it. Ralof looked at me like I was crazy while I just shrugged. We then ran towards the light and outside into the harsh land of Skyrim.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapters 6-9**_

As we came out of the cave I felt like yelling in victory only to be stopped when I heard the beating of wings. I looked up to see the black dragon from earlier flying overhead. Luckily for us it didn't notice us because we hid behind a conveniently placed boulder. After flying out of sight Ralof made a plan to go to a nearby village called Riverwood to stay with his sister Gerdur. After telling the main plan he suggested we should split up. I decided not to since we would have greater strength in numbers. We started jogging on a road we knew would lead there. Farther down the road we found some blessings stones. These were famous giant stones known for helping people through the power of the nine divines. (For those that are new these are the gods of Skyrim. There were three here which would base were I would base how strong I'd be later. The three were: warrior, thief, and wizard. I didn't even think twice I immediately chose the warrior. Almost immediately the stone started glowing and a beam shot into the air. I was kind of expecting power to surge through me but at least something happened. We continued along the path with a stream that meandered through the woods right next to us. We were closing into the town until we heard a howl pierce through the afternoon air. Then three wolves rounded around a jutting rock and charged at us. But Ralof and I knew we could handle them with ease. After the day I'd been having this was nothing I couldn't handle. I took 2 while Ralof took the last one. They both fell with a single swipe of my sword. I turned around to see Ralof already sheathing his weapon. I cleaned my blade with a cloth and then sent it to its scabbard. As we continued down the road I saw smoke rising not too far away. Then we went around a corner and we saw the small town of Riverwood. Ralof told me that first we should see his sister, Gerdur. So we went towards the town's local opened air log chopping shop. There Ralof called Gerdur and Hod down to talk. We went to a nearby clearing and Ralof sat down on a tree stump. But before we could start, Ralof's nephew and his pet dog came running across a nearby bridge. We sent his nephew away so we could talk in peace. As they started conversing about what just happened at Helgen I started to take in my surroundings. There was a saw mill to my right and a big mountain behind me. A tree stump next to me and the towns in front with an even bigger mountain right behind it. Just as I finished my analysis, Ralof finished our adventure story. Gerdur was astonished and Hod was speechless after the tale. Gerdur then offered us a place to stay and rest after our long day. Realizing it was midday, we generously accepted her gracious offer. After what happened, I figured there's more to Skyrim than meets the eye. While I got ready to rest I started to plan on staying in Skyrim long term. I could send letters to my homeland and make this a long term observant mission to see what they were capable of. It wasn't my style but after what happened I wanted to find out more about this continent. Slowly I drifted into a deep and dreamless sleep.

When I awoke, I confirmed my decision to stay in Skyrim.

_**Chapter 7**_

As I got up, I noticed gold septims (currency in this country) on the dresser. There was a note next to them saying it was alright to take them. I checked my supplies and found I'd barely scavenged anything while at Helgen. I made a mental list of my supplies: a sword, a few septims and a light Imperial armor set. I took up the gold and put it in my pouch making a mental note to thank Gerdur and Hod when I saw them again. As I exited Gerdur's house I ran into Ralof and greeted him with a good morning. He then told me to see his sister at the saw mill for a small errand. I thanked him for helping me escape from Helgen and then we went our separate ways. Ralof went back home and I headed towards the saw mill. Before I went to the saw mill I made two stops, one to the forge and the other to the local shop. At the forge I asked the local forge man to help me make a sword. He showed me the techniques and after making it he taught me to sharpen it. Once done, it was much better than the sword I scavenged from Helgen. I then headed to the local shop to buy some supplies. Only having 156 septims I figured a few health and stamina potions along with some food and I'd be fine. What I didn't expect when I walked through the door was a heated argument. The argument seemed to be a father daughter one except not about regular things you hear from teenagers and parents. Instead of interrupting to buy my supplies and high tailing it out of there, I decided to listen and wait. After a few minutes this is what I heard: a dark elf had stolen a rare golden dragon claw and they were arguing over what to do about it. When they finally noticed my presence, they stopped talking and the daughter went back to cleaning the shop. Before asking to get my supplies, I asked if could help out with their problem. He stated that if I could retrieve the golden dragon claw, I would be paid a generous amount. I bought my supplies but added one thing to the need list: an adventure journal. In the journal I kept a list of things to do including finding that golden dragon claw. Before I left I asked where to look and he drew an X on my map. I thanked him and headed for the saw mill. Once there, I met Gerdur and she asked me to go to Whiterun to inform the jarl, Balgruuf, about the attack of the dragon in Helgen. I added it to my adventure journal and told her it would be done. Then I headed to the towns exit gates. Before setting foot outside of Riverwood I checked my supplies once more and set of for my first priority, the city of _**Whiterun**_.

_**Chapter 8**_

As I continued my journey I decided to see if there was a quicker way to the city. I went to the left of the main road and ran into a wolf. It wasn't much of a fight and I dispatched the wolf fairly quick. Then I came across a hillside that overlooked the whole landscape. I could see the city and the surrounding farms and wineries. The city had a large building to the far right that overlooked the whole city. I figured it was a monument or an important building. I put a note to myself in my journal to check this out later. After admiring the view, I started toward the city again. As I neared the city I saw an amazing sight. Three trained warriors were taking on a giant and here is the amazing part, _they were winning_! To me it seemed like a deadly dance where one wrong move could end your life. The giant slammed down with its club and the Earth shook, but the warriors dodged. But being a trained warrior I saw why they were capable of dodging its movements. It had been hindered by several slashes all across its body. I knew it would soon fall but I still wanted to be of assistance to the warriors. I raced forward with my sword unsheathed and roared a fierce battle cry. But before I was even 15feet away, the giant fell to the warriors might. I sheathed my sword and asked if anyone was hurt. The leader was a woman who went by the name of Aela the Huntress. She told me that they were fine. Then she asked why I didn't assist them. I told them that they didn't seem to need help. She blushed and seemed flattered to be complemented as a female warrior. She asked if I was a warrior and I replied I was. She recommended that I joined the band of warriors known as the Companions, found in Whiterun, which is where I was heading. They were all a part of the Companions and were about to head back into the city which was less than 2 miles away. So we started walking and while we were I found out the names of her two comrades. One of them was named Vilkas and the other, Farkas. Then I asked Aela if she knew where to find the Jarl for this district and if she knew his or her name. (For anyone new to Skyrim there are nine districts which means nine jarls). She told me the Jarl's mansion was the biggest building there and it was called Dragonsreach. The Jarls name is Balgruuf the Greater. I thanked her for the info and we continued on. Soon we got to the gate of the city where I was allowed in only because I was with the Companions. (They seemed to get a lot of respect around their city). Once we walked through the gates, me and the Companion members went our separate ways. I had the feeling that I'd see them someday soon. After splitting up, I saw the city from a way better perspective then the hillside. To my right side there was a forge by the name of WarMaidens. As I passed by, the owner introduced herself and her husband. They were called Adrienne and Ulfberth War-Bear. Next to WarMaidens was a house that looked vacant. I made a note that it could be a possible place to live. On my left there was a guard station outpost and staircases leading to the upper district above the shops. Behind the guard station was the Drunken Huntsman which, come to find out, sold the best hunting supplies in the city. I then continued walking but I did so swiftly because I still had urgent news to deliver to the Jarl. As I walked through the city, I passed through a marketplace with a shop that sold vegetables and meats. There was also a shop and a bar located in the marketplace. The shop's name was Belethors General Goods where it was rumored to sell many desirable objects. The bar's name was The Bannered Mares where fine food and drink were sold to weary travelers. After a quick glimpse at the marketplace I jogged up the flight of steps. Once I reached the top of the steps I saw the central plaza with an ancient tree at its center and a few buildings surrounding it. There was also a statue of Talos with a priest preaching to anyone who would listen. I got a full view of the Jarls mansion from my viewpoint. Though there was also a structure to the right that spiked my interest. It looked like a ship that was upside down with a giant forge to the left side of it. I asked a nearby guardsman about that particular structure. He told me that it was the home of the grandiose group named the Companions. I thanked him and made a mental note to try and join them later since Aela suggested it. After putting in the journal to check this out later, I headed towards the Jarls mansion. I had to go up two flights of steps to get to the main level. I marked on my map for future reference and headed toward the door.

_**Chapter 9**_

As I walked through the double doors I saw a place I dreamed of living in. The place was bigger than anticipated and was fit for someone bestowed the rank of Jarl. Though I wished I could examine the inner workings a little more thoroughly I had to get the news of the dragon to the Jarl. As I walked up to Jarl Balgruuf's throne his housecarl Irileth stopped me from approaching any further. She stopped me and said, "Do you have an audience with the Jarl" and I replied, "No, but I have urgent news". Just as we were about to get into a rather heated argument the Jarl, who must have overheard our conversation, stopped us. He dismissed Irileth after I told him that I had horrible news about Helgen. I told him that during that I was about to be executed when the dragon landed on the tower and meteors started falling from the sky. I told him that the dragon seemed a bit interested in me and wreaked havoc among the small village outpost. Its fury shook the earth with tremendous strength and it savagely destroyed everything. "Me and Ralof barely escaped Jarl Balgruuf." The Jarl and his associates gasped in disbelief, stunned by news of the dragon's return. Well, almost everyone. Jarl Balgruuf's court wizard eyed me with a mixture of excitement and curiosity. I could see in his eyes that he had dozens, if not hundreds, of questions. He opened his mouth to speak but Jarl Balgruuf beat him to it. "I have heard of your character but putting your criminal life aside, I thank you for delivering this information to me." "Irileth, please get a group of guards together and send them to Riverwood to try and protect them from any dragon attacks." She nodded and headed off to do her assigned task. Ignoring the previous comment of having a criminal life I asked the Jarl a question. "If that's all, Jarl Balgruuf, then am I dismissed?" I said. "Yes, you are dismissed but before you go, I'd like to learn your name." "My name is Spryo, a name I hope to make famous one day, Jarl" I said. "Ok, you're dismissed but before you go please talk to my court wizard. I sense he has a few question for you about the incident." I thanked him and walked off to find the court wizard. I didn't have to walk too far because the Wizard's courters were just to the right of the main hall. I walked in and saw that he was looking over a map of Skyrim. Once he was aware of my presence I braced myself for a bombardment of questions. Instead he did something that surprised me and asked me for a favor. "Before I agree I need to know what I'm doing first," I said. "Oh it's quite simple. I need you to pick up a dragon tablet from a cave called Bleak Falls Barrow." I thought about it and then remembered that the man from the inn in Riverwood told me to look there for the thief that stole his golden dragon claw. (For those that don't know, it's actually a miniature, not a gigantic object that's impossible to lift). This made me think that I could get rid of two birds with one stone. "I'd be glad to go get it since I'm heading there anyway," I said. He replied, "Thank you. I will make sure the Jarl rewards you when you return." With that, I departed from the castle and headed toward the home of the Companions Jarrvskar.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: For those of you that read my previous update you now know that author's notes are now going to be common addition to this story. I may leave reviews from the people who read if there good or funny. I will also post suggestions here if there good but, remember the final decision always goes to me. Now on with the story. P.S. guys for anyone interested I may rewrite Chapter 1-9. So double check that in about a week.**

Spryo thoughts- _hi_

Regular speech- hi

Other peoples thoughts- _**hi**_

_**Chapters 10-13**_

I walked down the stairs that lead up to the Jarls Mansion and headed towards Jarrvskar home of the mighty warriors the Companions. I decided that since I had around 5 hours of day time left why not try to join them. As I completed my walk down the stairway to my right there was the priest still preaching. It was an interesting sight but I didn't standby to listen. Instead I made my way up another flight of steps and ended up at the doorstep of the Companions. The Companions were legends and needed to be treated with proper respect. I steeled myself up and then walked inside. When I got inside I saw an interesting sight. The all mighty Companions were fighting; it was a one on one brawl with the woman winning. I watched along with the rest of the warriors who didn't notice me walk in. It was quite a comical sight especially when the woman walked off leaving the man panting on his hands and knees. I had to stifle a laugh and I noticed I wasn't the only one. After they dispersed, I looked for someone in the room who might be the leader. As I was looking I failed to notice someone come up behind me. I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and quickly analyzed the man who managed to frighten me. He was at least in his forties and seemed to be a veteran around here. In his eyes you could see that he was an overall good guy with a little roughness around the edges. He was broad shouldered and the aura around him told you he was a man of confidence. He had leather armor on and an impressive steel sword strapped to his side. Just as I finished my observation I realized he had asked me a question. "Sorry could you repeat that." I said. "Yes I asked if you were lost". "No but I would like to know where to find your leader and ask for acceptance into the guild." I said. "Well we don't have a leader and haven't one since Ysgamor who was alive 300 years ago." I stared at him in shock about the information he just gave me. _300 years with no leader? I'm surprised that they're not in a state of disarray. Then again that's not completely true since I saw them fight just a few minutes ago, I thought. _"But don't you at least have a figurehead of some sort or at least someone to keep everybody in line." I asked not totally believing that they didn't have a leader. "Well we do have a type of figurehead by the name of Kodlak Whitemane he is the guy you want to talk to. " Where can I find him at this time?" He is usually downstairs if you want I can take you to him." "Thank you and yes I would like you to escort me to him." So we went to an underground compartment of the building talking amiably as we went. Soon we came up to an old man eyes shining with intelligence and wisdom. I presumed this was Kodlak Whitemane the one who kept everyone on tract. "Hey Kodlak I think we have a new recruit why don't you have a look at him." With that he left the room leaving me and Kodlak to see if I could get into the Companions. I looked at him and saw he was analyzing me as if he could see into my soul. "_**He is a bit on the short side but his eyes and body language convey that he is courageous and willing to die for his comrades," **_thought Kodlak. "You have the attributes of a true warrior that is what we are looking for in the Companions." I sighed with relief until he opened his mouth to say more.

_**Chapter 11**_

I'd like to test you against one of our new recruits who goes by the name of Jaud of the White Sands." As I heard the name I tried to depict the origin. It sounded Khajiit and I realized that I must be facing one of the cat people of the desert. They're mostly known for their stealth and close ranged attacks. "_So the Khajiit I'm facing he must favor the dagger, I thought."_ At that thought I smirked for I've always been capable of fending off daggers with my sword. But then I remembered the sword I brought from my home in Hammerfell was lost at Helgen and the sword I have is a makeshift one I made at a forge in Riverwood. I looked at the one strapped to my side and realized I'd need a better sword for this one felt unbalanced in my hand. "Before you test me I want to know if you have a blacksmith." I asked. "Why yes we do I assume it's for a new weapon?" "You assume correctly Kodlak and if I may, I would like to make a sword more fit for a fight?" I said. "Yes you may return to me when you are done so I can start the match." "Thanks and I will don't worry I'll be back soon enough." "Though before you go I'd like to know your name is." Kodlak asked. "My name is Spryo the Warrior Sword Master of Hammerfell." With that I set of to the giant forge I had seen earlier when I entered the city. It was right next to the Companions base of operations and they had a deal with the forge master there. I walked up the steps leading to the forge where I found an old man at a sharpening wheel putting a fine edge on the newly crafted sword. For an old man he looked pretty strong which probably meant that he devoted his life to the forge. Just to make sure I walked up and asked "Are you the forge master?" "Yes I am and if you don't mind I'm quite busy right now." He said. "Well I need a new sword if I am to join the Companions." "Ah, another person trying to join the famous guild." "Here take this one I just finished sharpening it and it should suit you just fine." I was a bit skeptical at first since he just finished it and he didn't know anything about how I like my blades. But once I held it in my hands I understood why. It fit perfectly into my hand and it held a double edge allowing me to slash and stab. It was a fantastic weapon and I stared at him in amazement. "How did you know it would suit me? "I've been around for a long time lad so let's just say for now it was a lucky guess." "Thank you umm sorry, but I didn't catch your name." "The name is Eorlund Gray-Mane best blacksmith in all of Skyrim." "Nice to meet you Eorlund my, names Spryo the Warrior." "Thanks for the sword now I'm off to join the Companions." I turned to leave but I stopped when I heard him say "could you do me a favor." "Sure what is it and is it simple because I kind of have to go." "Oh nothing really I just need you to take this shield to Aela the Huntress tell her it's all fixed." "Alright will do catch you later Eorlund." As I went down the steps I heard him shout out a good luck. I accepted this good luck for I had no idea of the skill of the Khajiit warrior._ I'm not afraid but a wise man once told me to stay cautious of the unknown. I thought._

_**Chapter 12**_

I made my way back to the underground compartment of the Companions home/base. I went to the same room I found Kodlak in the first time and told him I was prepared. "Go upstairs I will get Jaud and meet in the courtyard." I nodded and headed to the courtyard. The courtyard was made for warriors. It had dummies, archery targets, and benches for those who were taking a break from training. I took in the area until my eyes landed on Aela who was practicing her archery. I don't really think she needed it. She made bull's-eye every time but then I remembered that I had to return her shield. I walked up to her, careful to not disturb her as she was about to take another shot. The arrow whizzed through the air almost too fast for me to follow. It thudded against the target another bull's-eye. "_I personally suck at archery but I think I just found a new teacher. Not to mention she's incredibly hot," I thought. _I was day dreaming and didn't notice her walk up to me and ask me a question.Quickly snapping out of my daze I looked at her trying to remember why I had come here. Then it hit me, I had come to give her the shield Eorlund just finished up. I searched through my large pack and pulled out her shield while thinking, "_I wish there was a better way to carry things._ As I pulled out the shield she smiled and accepted it with a thank you. "Thank you for giving this to me but word of advice if you want something to carry your stuff in you should go to the court wizard." With that she smiled and walked away living me mouth opened agape pondering how she saw through me so easily. Looks like I need to handle my emotions better and get this thing from the court wizard to help carry supplies. _I guess I could go back to the court wizard and see what he's got before I battle._ So I once again headed to the Jarl's mansion. After going through the giant double doors I went immediately back to the court wizard's chambers. When I walked in he looked surprised and asked "Back already with tablet I definitely underestimated you." I was embarrassed that he thought I had already gotten it and a little irked that he underestimated me but I let it slide. "No I haven't left yet because it's a bit tough to carry all my stuff in this old bag and I was told you might have a solution. "Oh, I guess that makes sense." He didn't even try to hide the disappointment in his voice that I didn't acquire the stone tablet. "I do have something for your predicament. Wait right here while I look for it." With that he left the room while I took out my new sword to practice a bit, careful not to hit anything. I did still have to fight and this was good as any time to practice. I started off getting used to the sword by sheathing and unsheathing it in smooth fluid motions. Then I did lunges and jabs at an imaginary opponent. As I got into, it started to become easier until I was swinging my sword so fast through the air all that you could see was a blur. I was impressed with how far I'd come I had strived to become a sword master at a young age. I'm not a master yet. But it didn't hurt to proclaim I was a master to scare off thieves and bandits. It doesn't hurt to practice either. One day my dream will come true and everybody would know me as the master of the sword. As I was finishing my workout he came back with a small satchel in his hand. I looked at him skeptical, waiting for an answer as to how all my stuff could possibly fit in something so small. "How is that going to hold my sword, shield and other numerous pieces of equipment that I have." He sighed then asked "Let me see your sword." Still a bit skeptical, I handed him my newly acquired weapon. He made to stab at the satchels open pouch. I thought it would cut easily through the leather. To my amazement the tip started to disappear then the rest of it disappeared into the bag. I stood there dumbfounded at what he had just done. He didn't try to hide his amusement as I stood there looking at the bag my sword just disappeared into. After regaining my bearings he pulled the sword out of it like nothing happened. "This is only a prototype, so don't go crazy stuffing anything you come across into it." "This special satchel can only carry what you can carry." Despite that it was a great invention I was happy for Aela's advice to come here. "Thank you for your help. With this I can carry all my equipment." "It will even help me get that Dragon tablet you need." "Well, get going and put it to good use," he said. "Alright thanks again see you again in a few days." With that I again left the palace/mansion and headed back to Jarrvskar confident and ready to battle.

_**Chapter 13**_

I hurried back in hopes I hadn't taken to long and gotten Kodlak I angry. As I reached the room I first met him in I was glad to see him in the same spot as before. As I panted and tried catch my breath he said, "You took so long we thought you chickened out." "Sorry about the wait I had to get a few things done before fighting." "Well it's a good thing you came back when you did we were about to cancel the fight." "Follow me to the courtyard so we can get this fight started." I followed him back up to the courtyard I had seen earlier. There, standing off to the right was what I presumed as my opponent Jaud. He was definitely a Khajiit with his cat like look and paws instead of hands. Hair everywhere completed with cat eyes. He had leather armor on and to daggers strapped to either side of his person. He wasn't very imposing, but he did seem to be agile. As I finished sizing him up I drew my sword and hoisted up my shield determined to win. He seemed to smile with anticipation and he drew his daggers and got into a ready stance. We both waited for Kodlak to give us the go ahead neither of us looking away solely focused on the other combatant. "Go!" Based on all my training and my analyzing prowess I saw charging wasn't going to be the best idea. He was well trained and looked ready for everything._ I thought they said that I would be fighting a rookie. I thought. _Just as I finished thinking that he lunged at me, blades slicing through the air trying to land a hit. Though thanks to my experience I was able to parry most of his slashes and jabs. The times he did hit me the blow was absorbed by my armor. As we were fighting I got a feel for his fighting style. He was swift and agile seeming to move seamlessly practically gilding across the ground while he attacked. But his disadvantage was that while his attacks were fast and flowing he lacked the power to back them up. He was mainly trying to land hits to hamper my movement. So my main goal is to overpower him with strength. But there's a slight problem with that I'm having a miserable time trying to hit him. Every time I tried to land a hit he'd dodge it or knock it away with one of his daggers. But it wasn't like I was losing; I landed my own blows. I parried, cleaved, hacked, and slashed but it seems were to evenly matched. We fought long and hard each landing an equal amount of hits on the other. By now we were both exhausted and waiting for the other to make a mistake. After a few more minutes of fighting I saw a way to win. Whenever I put my shield up to block or gain a few seconds of breathing room, Jaud waited till I lowered it to strike. I made a plan while fighting. (Thinking on my feet is one of my strong points) The plan was that when Jaud tried to hit me when I lowered, my shield, I would bring it back up and hit in the face. Only had one shot at this if I was too early, I'd miss and he would get past my guard. If I was too late I would be back on the defensive and we would fight until a stalemate. But life's all about risks and if you're not willing to take one you're a coward. So I set the plan in motion by feigning fatigue. I made it look like my slash and thrust were weaker all the while backing up making it seem that I was fearful. The good news is that he was falling for it. Now for the hard part. I threw my shield arm up and as usual instead of pounding on my defenses he waited. I too a moment longer then I lowered my arm. He moved quickly trying to close the gap between us to end it. One step not yet two step not yet three step well third time is the charm. Now! I brought my shield up and hit him right in the mouth. As he backed up dazed from the strong blow with my iron shield I decided it was time to end this. I hit hard in the face with the flat of my blade further disorienting him. Then I used my shoulder to knock him down to the ground. By the time he got his wits back my sword was at his throat and the match was over I had won.

**A/N: How did you like my first fight scene. I would like honest opinions please. I know it's been awhile since the last update but high school has had me busy thank you for your patience. Read and review I will be back with more by Christmas guaranteed. Until next time Megaman97 signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 14-16**_

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back and with some new and epic stuff. I'm finally going on an adventure with my new partner Jaud. Read and review it's what every author needs to be inspired. P.S. For all who read last chapter I got lazy during Christmas so sorry.**

**Spryo's thoughts- **_hi_

Regular speech-hi

Other peoples thoughts- _**hi**_

**Spryo's Journal**

_Second day of the month of Morning Star_

_Journal entry #2 _

_Yesterday I won and after that things went swell. The Companions accepted me into their guild. Now I had allies in Skyrim but that wasn't the greatest highlight of my day. After the fight I gained a rival and a reliable and trustworthy partner. Jaud, the one I had to fight to gain acceptance into the Companions, asked if he could tag along with me on my adventures around Skyrim. I'm not one to decline help and generously accepted his offer. After all, it's not like I have any allies in Skyrim that I can trust. Besides he would also be a great help in getting that tablet. It's already been two days since I was assigned to this task and I don't like to keep people waiting. I'm currently staying at the Companions main base and already my time here is rather quite enjoyable. Right now I'm taking a break on a nearby rock after practicing archery with Aela. We started early this morning with little improvement to my aim. Other than that, I plan to set off today with my new ally Jaud to get the Dragon Tablet and the Dragon claw. Well that's it for this entry…Spryo signing off._

With that I closed my journal and got off the rock I was sitting on so I could continue to practice archery with Aela before going to seek adventure.

_**Chapter 14**_

I got off the rock and grabbed my makeshift bow. Then I walked over to Aela and asked if we could finish up. "Sure," she said. I notched another arrow in the bow and aimed at the target. I let it fly with a twang and it sailed through the air, sure and true. Or at least I thought as I proceeded to yet again miss the target for the upmost time today. _How I miss a target from 15ft is beyond me._

"Ughhh I will never get this archery thing down," I said with a sigh. "Don't worry it just takes practice," Aela replied. "Righhhht I think I will stick to the sword but I won't completely give up on archery," I said with vigor. "Suit yourself but if you ever need help again I'm here Shield-brother." With that she proceeded to walk off to do Shor knows what. Well I better get going myself or else I'll never leave this homely place. With that I wandered around Jorrvaskr looking for Jaud. You could usually find him training or basking in the sunlight on the steps right outside Jorrvaskr. I looked and finally found him sitting on the steps suited up and ready to go on our venture. "Are you ready to go?" I asked. "Yes, I am ready warrior?" he replied. "Then let us go forth my good friend," I said well naturedly. "Khajiit not friend, Khajiit follower. Nothing more, nothing less." "Have it your way I guess," I responded. With that, we left the city and moved along the road leading to Riverwood. Once there we started up the mountain to get to Bleak Falls Barrow. We were roughly half way up when we noticed the growing darkness. Night fall was coming so we decided to make camp. I gathered some wood and started the fire with a quick flame spell. As I released the spell on the wood the Jaud hissed with disdain. I looked at him quizzically as if asking, _"What did I do wrong."_ He, seeing my look, answered my unasked question with a bit of scorn. "Magic is for cowards who hide behind too much power and think themselves high and mighty." "Well I can assure you I am no coward nor am I a mage," I said matching his tone. We both looked at each other with a mixture of respect and curiosity. Then abruptly he said, "I'll take first watch." Breaking our stare, Jaud stood up and leaned against a nearby tree. _"Well that was interesting, I thought."_ "Don't you want to eat," I asked curiously. "Khajiit not hungry Khajiit will stand guard," he said with a tone that left no room for argument. I looked at him once more before shrugging and searching through my satchel for food and drink. I ate a meager dinner of bread and mead before I finally found myself feeling tired. I got my bed roll out and place it on a clear area on the ground. I looked up to the stars wondering what it was like out in the great beyond before slowly drifting to sleep.

_**Chapter 15: Memories and Dreams P1**_

_Spryo's POV_

_Where am I and why am I hear. I thought. Was I still dreaming I looked around and saw people I thought I'd never see again. My mom and dad even my brother were all standing before me. They smiled and held out there arms as if to hug me. I ran with all my might yearning to be held again to be loved. But just before I touch them they faded away to dust. I stood there holding back tears the painful memories flooding back into my mind. I had left the village to go out to help with the hunt that day. I was fifteen at the time young and naïve. I had left with my friends Lanski and Sendu. We decided to move a bit further in the desert that day to look for larger game. Little did we know we just missed a Thalmor patrol heading for our small subtle village. We hunted till dusk and started heading back home until we saw smoke hanging in the sky like a bad omen. We picked up the pace until we dropped everything and ran at full speed to see what had happened. We reached the top of the dune looking over the village and the sight would plague my mind forever. Everything on fire and the cries of the people burning to death. But the smell I'd never forget it was disgusting putrid and no doubt magic. The smell of burning flesh making me sick. But I couldn't just stand and do nothing so I jumped into action telling my two friends to go check on their families. I myself went to see my own family hoping they were ok. I ran through the village toward our home the only thing I'd ever known. I turned a corner and saw it aflame. The roof caved in and the whole structure collapsed. I checked the rubble for anything and found the scimitar I was two inherit when I became of age. I took just in case I need it. I was immensely saddened but if my family had been there someone would have called for help or there would have been a body. I wiped around trying to see my parents or my brother. Then I spotted something, my father alongside my brother surrounded by four Thalmor mages. I ran forward to help but I didn't run fast enough. Time slowed down as I saw my father taken down by an ice spike spell and my brother distracted at the death of our father failed to notice the sword heading for his neck. I yelled out in warning but my yell was in vain his head turned around at my voice and he looked at me for one last time. Thud was the sound the head made when it hit the ground. Thud my only brother gone. Thud my father gone. Thud my life gone. I trembled with rage and sorrow and looked at their killers. They looked back unafraid of the boy they saw. That was there biggest mistake. I drew my father's sword and charged at them with the ferocity of a feral beast. The first one I closed in on so quick he didn't even have time to charge a spell. I ran him through with my blade and yanked it out savagely. I looked at the last three and the looked back this time with fear in their eyes. But soon they regained their composure and charged up there spells. I raised my sword ready but this time a little uncertain. The first time I had been lucky but this time they were ready. The odds were against me with three full grown Altmer vs. one Redguard in his teens nonetheless. I was about to charge when I heard I yell coming from behind me. I stopped not daring to turn around while facing such dangerous opponents. I heard two sets of feet heading my way and then a familiar voice. "You think we'd let you fight alone." I smirked a dangerous smirk realizing the odds were evened out. Lanski and Sendu had come to help making it three on three. We could win this I was sure with my friends backing me we couldn't lose. The two groups stood staring at each other one armed with the weapons of warriors the other armed with arcane magic. The adrenaline was pumping in my veins in anticipation of avenging my father and bother's deaths. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and a voice. "Spryo wake up" it said urgently._

_**Chapter16: Bleak Falls Barrow**_

I jumped up in alarm wondering where it was and why it was so dark. Wasn't I just about to fight the Thalmor with my friends? Then I remembered I was with Jaud on our way to Bleak Falls Barrow. _Which reminds me where is my friend._ I opened my mouth to voice the question when a hand covered my mouth. I was about to fight off my assailant when I realized the hand was furry. I looked at Jaud whose eyes seemed to glow in the dark while he was gesturing to be quiet. He then pointed up a little ways further up the mountain. I looked and saw a bandit holding a torch and heading our way. Jaud took his hand off my mouth and pointed toward some bushes nearby. I nodded and slowly got into a crouched position. We then proceeded in hiding in the bushes waiting for him to come. We didn't have to wait long because he burst into the small clearing that was are camping spot and started to ransack it. He didn't find much and decided to sit by the fire conveniently with his backs turned to us. I made to go and ambush him when a hand on my shoulder stopped me. (That happens a lot) I looked at him with a look that said what now. He pointed at himself then at the bandit. _Oh right Khajiit's are stealthier then humans._ I nodded in understanding and he crept off as silent as a shadow. I wondered if he was going to kill him or not. Usually I prefer to keep the land free of bloodshed and death but if it came down to his life or mine so be it. I heard a muffled shout which probably meant Jaud had succeeded. I looked from my hiding spot to see Jaud checking the unconscious body of the bandit. "What should we do with him?" I asked as I walked over. "We should kill him leaving him alive would only make him a hindrance." said Jaud. I thought about and he did have a point but still I didn't like killing so I tried to think of a different alternative. "Ok how about instead we leave him here and cover our tracks so he can't follow us." I said. "Hmmm… it could work but what if he's a master tracker then he'd find us no matter how well we hid our tracks." He said. "Well I'd rather take that risk than to kill him in cold blood." I said. "So be it but we'd better get moving it's almost dawn." I looked up to see that his statement proved true. "Alright I'll get my stuff and meet you further up the path." He nodded and moved out of sight. I quickly gathered my belongings and was about to leave when I heard a groan of discomfort. I turned around and saw the man coming to. So I casually walked up to him said good morning and stomped in the face further rendering him unconscious and possibly breaking his nose. _Well that takes care of that better get going._ So I sauntered up the path and meet up with Jaud so we could continue our adventure. As we climbed the mountain a snow storm came in and the going became rigorous. He seemed to be interested to know that dragons existed, but suddenly he stopped and stared straight ahead. I looked ahead and was amazed at the sight of a seemingly giant Nordic ruin. I opened my map and sure enough we were at Bleak Falls Barrow. Something tells me things are about to get interesting.


End file.
